Pertukaran jiwa! tidak mungkin!
by Kise's
Summary: Apa jadi nya ketika jiwa Kise dan Midorima tertukar ? APAAA! tertukar!kok bisa ? jawaban nya ada di fanfic ini. sumarry gagal #dor


Pertukaran jiwa ? Tidak mungkin!

Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pertukaran jiwa ? Tidak mungkin! by Matsu Takajima

OOC kebangetan | Bahasa berantakan | Gaje pake banget | Typo—ssu | Author alay :v 

* * *

[Pertukaran jiwa ? Tidak mungkin! Chapter 1] 

Cerita ini dimulai ketika sosok lelaki dengan rupa yang tampan menawan dengan rambut kuning cerahnya—Kise Ryouta mengajak kekasihnya untuk pulang bersamanya. Kise menghampiri meja yang sudah 2tahun ditempati oleh sang kekasih tertjintah

"Kurokokomcchi(?)! Pulang ayo kita pulang bersama!" ajak Kise pada sosok lelaki bertubuh mungil yang ia panggil Kurokokomcchi—Kuroko.

"Ciyus ? Miapah Kise-kun ? biasanya kan kamu sibuk!" lelaki pemilik surai biru langit yang diketahui bernama Kuroko Tetsuya tersebut menanggapi ajak Kise.

"Eh ? Miyabiiiiiii—ssu" dan Kise malah asyik nari balet ajaran Nyi Blorong(?)

"Oh! Jadi sekarang Kise-Kice-Kece-kun(?) lebih milih Miyabi daripada Kurokokomcchi yang unyuh ini ? Okeh! Fine!"

BRAAAAAKK!

Kuroko menggebrak meja akibat ulah Kise yang membuatnya ngambek—lebih tepatnya pundung.

Dasar wanita—tunggu Kuroko bukan wanita. Okeh maafkan author ini.

"Eh ? Bu—bukan gitu Kurokokomcchi unyuh ku …" Kise hendak mendekati Kuroko—mengelus ujung kepala Kuroko. Tapi naas hal itu tidak terjadi, karena …

"Huh! Aku marah! Kise-Kice-Kece-kun!" Kuroko berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas—meninggalkan Kise.

.

.

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian

Masih di dalam kelas. Lelaki dengan rambut kuning se-kuning sinar matahari yang menerangi bumi(?)—Kise Ryouta. sedang melakukan ritual Forever Alone ala Eyang Bubur(?)

Tepatnya di pojok kelas, Kise jongkok sambil menundukan kepalanya. Menangis ? Tidak! Dia tidak menangis. Melainkan bercuap-cuap(?) sendiri layak nya pasien RSJ.

"Kokomcchi-kuuuuuuuh ;;w;; apah salah Kise-Kice-Kece ini padamuh ? Kau tega memperlakukanku seperti ini ;;w;;"

"Hng …"

Tiba-tiba Kise mendengar sesuatu—suara setan sedang mendesah ?

"Eh ? su—suara apa itu ?" Kise sedikit ketakutan oleh suara yang entah berasal darimana.

"eng—" suara itu kembali hadir. Membuat Kise semakin ketakutan. Lalu Kise pun menutup telinga nya dengan kedua tanganya sembari menutup kedua matanya.

"Eh ? eh ? i—itu suara apa—ssu—"

"KISEEEEE!" seseorang meneriakan nama Kise. tunggu—seseorang ?

"Hee ? Siapa itu— " Kise pun mencoba mengintip siapa yang meneriaki nama nya tersebut. ia membuka satu matanya dengan hati-hati, lalu ia pun melihat sosok tinggi dengan surai hijau tengah berdiri di depan Kise. tunggu—jangan-jangan itu buto ijo ?

"KISEE AHO!"

Oh ternyata~ Kise tidak sendiri di dalam kelas. Ada orang lain ternyata yang berada di kelas.

Lelaki dengan surai hijau tersebut—Midorima dari tidur cantik nya berkat celotehan-celotehan alay Kise.

"loh ? kok Midorimacchi ada disini ?" Tanya Kise tak beranjak dari tempatnya. masih dengan posisi nya semula—jongkok.

"Lu gangguin gue tidur aja. berisik lu, alay lu nanodayo"

"Midorimachii ga tau apah ? gue … gue hari ini galau beraaat ;;w;; blablablablablablabla …" Kise ngomong panjang lebar dan sang lawan bicara Kise—Midorima, ia mengacuhkan nya. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang Kise bicarakan. malah Midorima berencana akan melanjutkan tidur cantik nya. Menurut ramalan Oha-asa, Cancer hari ini sangat cocok mencantikan wajah nya dengan tidur siang di sekolahaan.

Tapi …

Sesuatu terjadi …

Ketika Kise masing terus nyeloteh ga jelas dan Midorima yang akan memulai tidur cantik nya.

TRIIIIING!(?)

Entah apa yang terjadi … tadi, 5 detik yang lalu muncul cahaya gaib(?) yang entah datang darimana. Dan cahaya gaib itu gaje banget, datang … eh~ pergi lagi, dasar cahaya gaib gaje.

Oke. Kita kembali pada Kise dan Midorima.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" teriak Kise dan Midorima bersamaan lalu mereka menoleh dan saling pandang.

"USOO!" Teriak mereka lagi

"ini—tidak mungkin!" dan mereka teriak bersamaan(lagi)

Kise menunjuk kearah Midorima dan sebalik nya Midorima pun menunjuk kearah Kise.

"Kise ?"

"Midorimacchi ?"

Kise dan Midorima saling memanggil namanya sendiri.

"ternyata dilihat-lihat gue itu ganteng banget—ssu" ucap Midorima sambil menerawang wajah Kise. Eh ? tunggu—ini aneh ? apa yang terjadi ? Midorima yang sejak dari kecil enggak punya bakat untuk menarsiskan(?) diri, kini—ia berkata bahwa dirinya ganteng ? kalo masalah narsis, itu sih Kise jago nya. ini—kok, tunggu—hanya Kise seorang yang selalu mengakhiri kalimat dengan tambahan –ssu. Ini—sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?

_Flashback_

TRIIIIING!

Kise masing terus nyeloteh ga jelas dan Midorima yang akan memulai tidur cantik nya.

Tetapi … sebuah cahaya memberhentikan(?) aktifitas mereka.

Hening

.

.

.

Kise berhenti nyeloteh dan Midorima gagal pergi ke alam mimpi nya. Mereka berdua terdiam.

Pandangan Kise menjadi aneh, begitu pula dengan Midorima.

Sebelumnya yang Kise lihat itu adalah punggung temannya—Midorima dan kini … pandangan nya berbeda dengan apa yang tadi dia liat. Yang ia liat kini sebuah meja dengan tulisan 'Meja midorima ganteng' tertera disana.

Sementara itu …

Si pemilik surai hijau—Midorima yang semula ia lihat adalah meja kesayangan nya kini menjadi punggung nya sendiri ? HAH ?

'_ap—apa ini ? pertukaran jiwa ?'_

_Flashback end_

"Ga mungkin, ga mungkin, ga mungkin, GA MUNGKIIIIIN—SSU!" teriak si pemilik surai hijau—Midorima. Bukan—itu Kise dengan tubuh Midorima.

"DIEM AHO! NANODAYO!" teriak Midorima dengan tubuh Kise.

"AAAAAH! Mi…midorimacchi manggil dirinya sendiri AHO. Tidaaaaaak!"

DZIGH!

"Itte~ Midorimacchi ittai—ssu" Kise mengusap kepala Midorima yang terkena jitakan tubuh nya sendiri

"cih! itu salahmu karena berisik nanodayo" Midorima hendak membenarkan kacamatanya—tapi itu tidak terjadi karena tubuh Kise tidak memakai kacamata.

"Midorimacchi, jadi jiwa kita tertukar—ssu ?" tanya Kise masih mengelus-ngelus kepala milik Midorima.

"ini lah yang terjadi dengan kita nanodayo" Ujar Midorima.

"aaaaaah~ aku pengen balik ke tubuh ku—ssu" Kise—yang bertubuh midorima, memeluk Midorima—yang berada dalam tubuhnya.

Kaget. Midorima pun mendorong tubuh nya kasar

"Ih! Dasar maho nanodayo"

"Mou Midorimacchi~ ga usah segitunya keles. ga usah dorong dorong! emang nya gue ini mesin atm(?) di dorong dorong ;;w;; gue kan cuman kangen sama badan kece gue ;;w;;" jelas Kise sambil nutupin seluruh muka Midorima dengan kedua tangan Midorima tentu nya.

"apa hubungan nya sama mesin atm. Lebay lu Kise, Alay lu nanodayo" Midorima sekali lagi hendak membenarkan letak kacamatanya tapi itu pun tidak terjadi lagi. kalian pasti tahu kan alasan nya. tubuh Kise tidak memakai kacamata. Ingat itu Midorima-kun.

"terus kita ini gimana dong, Midorimacchi ?" Kise meletakan kepala Midorima di atas meja kesayangan si pemilik surai hijau.

"entah lah …" Midorima pun bersandar pada tembok dibelakang nya.

"Bagaimana kita sekarang ? terus aku harus pulang kemanaa ? aaaah~ mamaaa! Aku mau pulang!"

BRAAK!

Kise terjatuh akibat Midorima menendang bangku yang di duduki Kise

"Midorimacchiiii~ sakit tauuuu ;;w;;" kise memegangi bokong nya yang kesakitan akibat tentangan Midorima

"Lu berisik nanodayo! Gue lagi konsentrasi tau" Midorima menutup mata. Ia kebinggungan.

'kenapa ini bisa terjadi' batin Midorima

"Hihihhihi~" Terdengar suara aneh dari luar ruangan kelas.

"su—suara apa itu—ssu ?" Kise menghampiri Midorima—Kise ketakuan.

"Hihihihihihihi~" suara itu semakin terdengar jelas.

"Midorimacchi—aku takut—ssu" Kise memeluk Midorima yang berada tubuhnya.

"Shhhhht! Diem Kise!"

"Hihihi~ akhirnya! Jiwa mereka sudah tertukar! Hihihihi~"

Mendengar suara tersebut, Kise dan Midorima pun saling pandang—mereka sedang berbagi pikiran. Tapi apakah Kise yang diketahui kebegoan nya sudah di ambang batas akan berpikiran sama dengan apa yang Midorima pikirkan.

Midorima lalu merangkak lalu diikuti Kise dibelakang—mereka menuju pintu kelas mereka. lalu mereka melihat sosok dengan jubah hitam melekat di tubuhnya. Mereka tidak bisa melihat wajah sosok tersebut karena mereka sekarang berada di belakang sosok berjubah hitam tersebut.

"wajahnya tidak keliatan—ssu"

"aku tau nanodayo"

Tak lama sosok berjubah hitam tersebut menghilang. Kise dan Midorima pun tidak menyadari kapan sosok berjubah hitam tersebut menghilang.

"EEEH ? Kemana dia—ssu ?"

"dia cepat sekali menghilang nya nanodayo"

Mereka berdua menghela nafas.

"apakah dia yang menukar jiwa seperti ini—ssu ?" Tanya Kise

"sepertinya begitu nanodayo! Siapa dia ? berani-berani nya menukar jiwa orang sembarang nanodayo" Midorima beranjak kedalam kelas. Kise pun ikut beranjak lalu mengikuti Midorima ke dalam kelas.

"hmm—Midorimacchi~ pulang nyooook ?" ajak Kise pada Midorima.

"gue nginep dirumah lu yee ? gue ga mungkin pulang kerumah dengan keadaan jiwa gue di dalam tubuh lu gini ._." ujar Midorima sembari mengambil tas nya.

"HEE ? Midorimacchi mau nginep dirumah Kise-Kice-Kece ini ? AKHIRNYAAA!" Kise mengeluarkan air mata buaya nya.

"kalo jiwa kita ga ketuker gini sih gue mana mau nginep dirumah lu nanodayo"

"iih~ Midorimacchi tsundere nya keluar—ssu"

"alay lu, Kise. ayo cepat kita pulang nanodayo" Kise pun menggangguk tanda ia setuju.

lalu akhirnya, Kise dan Midorima pun pergi menginggalkan ruangan kelas.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka selanjutkan ?

To Be Continued …

* * *

Ini fanfic sebenernya hasil remake :3 versi alay nya pernah aku posting di fb #dor karena bingung bikin ending yang versi alay karena alur nya jadi amburadul #dor maka dengan terpaksa saya remake dan saya sudah menentukan ending yang tepat untuk fanfic nista ini :v semoga para readers sudi membaca fanfic nista buatan saya ini :3

-Matsu Takajima-

Mind to review ? *winks* #dor


End file.
